Part of Your World
by HiddlestonerArmy
Summary: Thor/Little mermaid crossover-Loki is saved by a beautiful girl, but who is she? And why does it seem like she has so many secrets? Ariel falls for the handsome Asgardian Loki and will do anything to be with him, even bargain with her life. Loki/Ariel


**This is my first fanfic ever! Its a Thor/Little Mermaid Crossover. It's roughly based on Little Memaid but there are a few changes! This takes place before Thor, as if it never , in this story Ariel isn't a princess. Please review and leave any suggestions! Tell me what you think!**

Ariel swam through the coral reefs and past the kelp forest into open water. Flounder, her loyal friend,zipped cautiously behind her. "Ariel" he called after her "Ariel this is a bad idea. What if there are" he gulped "sh-sh-sharks." "Flounder stop being such a guppy fish" she giggled. A dark shape appeared in the water _Finally_ Ariel thought as they swam towards the sunken ship. "Come on Flounder let's see what treasure we can find today!" Ariel said excitedly. She swam though through a large crack in the ship and began to search the abandoned ship for treasure. Something silver and reflective caught her eye. She gasped as she picked up the small object. "Wow Flounder look at this! I wonder what it is! We'll have to ask Scuttle" she decided and stored it in her bag. "Ok Ariel I think its time to-" Flounder stopped abruptly when a dark shape loomed in the distance. "ARIEL! ARIEL!" he screamed and bolted into her long red hair. She freed him from the fiery locks and held him "What's a matter?" she said, trying to calm him. "Sh-sh-shark" he muttered. "Oh Flounder stop being such a-" Ariel ducked just quick enough to dodge the massive jaws of a shark that had rocketed itself into the ship. Ariel grabbed Flounder and took off swimming as fast as she could towards shallower waters. Once in the kelp forest she knew they were safe. She was a bit shaken but decided to go to Scuttle to learn about her new discovery.

Scuttle took the object in his feather grasp and turned it over nodding and mutter. "Yes, yes. I haven't seen one of these in a while!" "What is it?!" Ariel burst out excitement swimming in her eyes. "Its…a…DINGLEHOPPER" he shouted thrusting the object in her face. Ariel smiled brightly and took the object in her hand "What does it do?" Scuttle took the dinglehopper and stuck it in his feathers, right on his head. "Humans use these little babies… to straighten their hair out. See? Just a little twirl here and a yank there and voila. You've got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over." Ariel giggled and put the dingglehopper back in her bag "Thanks Scuttle!" She dove down into the water to add the dinglehopper to her collection.

It was late and Ariel was bored when she saw a flash of color coming from the surface. _That's strange_ she thought and shook Flounder awake. "C'mon Flounder lets go see what going on!" she grabbed the drowsy fish by his fin and darted to the surface. She peeked above the water to see a huge ship with color shooting in every direction. Ariel gasped and decided to get a closer look. She jumped up to the side of the deck a peered through a hole in the railing. She saw Asgardians, at least twnety dancing around and playing instruments, laughing and chatting. One of them was dressed in majestic silver armor and a red cape hung from his shoulders. He had a booming laugh and kind blue eyes. He called to someone "Loki! Loki come over here and celebrate!" Ariel did not know but this was a the celebration of Thor's 24 birthday. Ariel's mouth dropped as Loki, she assumed, glided over to Thor's side and began to chat. He was tall and slimmer than the blue eyed one. He had sharp cheek bones and ebony hair that was slicked back. "HEY SWEETIE!" interrupted her oogling. She turned to see Scuttle flying towards her. "Quite a show isn't it?" "Quiet Scuttle" she hissed "they'll hear you." She turned back to the deck. "I've never seen Asgardians this close before. Isn't he handsome?" she sighed dreamily and rested her chin on her arm and dmiling. "He sure seems like a strong fella" Scuttle agreed nodding at the blue eyed man who had begun to arm wrestle another man. "No, not that one. The one with the green eyes. I think his name is Loki." _Loki_ even his name was beautiful. Ariel coninued to observe the Asgardians and their strange ways when she saw the blue eyed man lift his hammer to the sky. Storm clouds gathered above the ship and lightning raced towards the hammer. The man was obviously intoxicated because he stumbled and the lightning ricocheted onto the sails of the ship. The winds picked up and the waves began to grow. "THOR!" Loki yelled and grabbed his brother you have to calm the storm. But Thor was too drunk and passed out in Loki's arms. The ship had caught on fire and the crew and friends began to pack into the small lifeboat. Loki tossed Thor into the life boat and ran back into the ship to collect his spell books. Ariel watched in horror as the ship groaned and splintered under the merciless pounding of the waves. The entire ship suddenly submerged under the water, with Loki in it. Ariel dove into the surf and into the sinking ship. She caught sight of Loki's unconcious body. She grabbed his torso and began to drag him to the surface away from the debris. He was so heavy from his armor by the time Ariel reached the surface she was exhausted. She tore of the armor and his heavy leather robes. Is shoes were the next to go. Without the excess weight Ariel easily hoisted him onto her back and swam to shore. She dragged herself as well as Loki onto a secluded beach. She was relieved to see he was still breathing. She was laying next to him, breathing heavily from the swim. She turned her head and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his beautiful face. She lifted heself up as best she could and looked down on his still form. She blushed when she realized his shirt had been torn off in the process of taking his armor off and his lean but toned chest was rising and falling steadily. Ariel began to sing-

_What would I give to live where you are_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you_

_What would I do to see you smiling at me_

_Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_Part of your world_

Loki's eyes fluttered open and he awoke to the sound of a beautiful voice. His vision focused and he saw a beautiful girl with thick red hair and sparkling blue eyes. He rubbed his eyes and she was gone. He heard small splash and sat up looking around wildly until he saw two eyes peering over a rock. He tried to move his legs but they felt like lead and his back burned. He winced and decided to stay sitting. He turned to Ariel and took a moment to study her flawless features. Ariel had raised her head and rested her hands on the edge of a rock in the tide. Her tail was hidden behind the rock so all Loki could see was her cute little nose, her huge blue eyes, blood red lips, and thick wavy red locks. "Who are you?" he whispered in a hoarse voice. Ariel flinched and debated whether or not to swim away but she found that she could only sit there and stare at him. _What is my name?_ She suddenly thought, and had to search her mind. "Ariel" she finally blurted after a while and blushed. Loki thought she was unbelievable cut, and beautiful. _Ariel_ he thought _what a beautiful name. _"Ariel I would like to thank you for saving my life. You must come to the palace. I must repay you for saving me; we will have a feast in your honor and-" Loki was suddenly cut off by Thor's booming voice "LOKI!" Loki turned his head to see where Thor's voice was coming from "Meet me in the town square tonight and we can discuss-" Loki turned back to Ariel to find that she had vanished._I hope she caught that last part…where could she have gone?_ He thought. "LOKI! Thank Odin we found you!" Thor rushed to Loki's side. Loki was helped to his feet. "How did you survive the storm brother?" Thor questioned and apologized saying the entire incident was his fault. "A girl, a beautiful girl saved me" Loki stated,still dazed slightly. "Ok Loki! I think someone hit his head too hard!" Thor joked sarcastically. _Perhaps _Loki considered the thought for a moment, but he could not get her voice out of his head


End file.
